1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to electroplating apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved electroplating pen wherein the same is directed to the electroplating of various metals onto an associated workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electroplating of various types is employed in the prior art such as indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,087,333; 5,045,167; and 5,124,016. Various electroplating solutions are indicated in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,445,352 and 5,051,317.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by employing a pen structure having an elongate anode tip arranged for directing a plating solution onto a workpiece in a precise and controlled manner and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.